The World of Secondary Characters
by AuRiALLe
Summary: There is a street in my lil insane mind called 'Seperation' containing two houses, one of them contains the secondary characters and the other: the main characters..IF YA WANNA KNOW MORE R/R I AIN'T SPOILIN IT 4 YA!!!!
1. The Crazy Idiotic Introduction by AKC

The World of Secondary Characters:  
  
Chapter 1: Introduction  
  
(A/N: I don't own any of these characters OR their shows of where they respectively belong to, got it? Enjoy!)  
  
AoiKagomeChan (me, the author): Konnichiwa minna-sai! Welcome to my little insane street at the corner of my insane mind: Separation (the name of the street)! Yes minna-sai, the little street down the block of my insane mind containing two residences: 'Residence 1' and 'Residence 2'. Who lives in these residences you may ask??? Well, in 'Residence 2' lives the oh so happy bunch of 'secondary characters' *gestures hand to a cage of secondary characters*!  
  
Secondary Characters: *all frown* ;-_-;  
  
A.K.C (AoiKagomeChan): Oh you're all so happy to be here! ^_^  
  
Secondary Characters: *still frowning*  
  
A.K.C: ...DAMNIT SMILE!!!!!  
  
Secondary Characters: *smiling with frightened looks*  
  
A.K.C: Continuing on... 'Residence 1' contains the even more happier merry bunch of 'main characters'!!!  
  
Main Characters: *depressed looks*  
  
A.K.C: Can't you see their sooooo happy to be here?  
  
Main Characters: *still depressed*  
  
A.K.C: I SWEAR IF NEITHER OF YOU DAMN GROUPS SMILE, I'LL MAKE SURE SOMETHING VERY UNFORTUNATE WILL HAPPEN TO YOU IN YOUR SHOW!  
  
Main and Secondary Characters: *all smile*  
  
A.K.C: Good! Anyways, the secondary characters all live in a beautiful mansion A.K.A 'Residence 2' while the main characters live in frickin huge gigantic palace A.K.A 'Residence 1'! Now, the secondary characters HATE the main characters as well as they are jealous too. Even though the secondary characters live in a beautiful mansion the mansion, to them, is like a dinky little cottage compared to the huge palace that the main characters live in!  
  
Sango: Why must I be stuck with HIM?! *looks furiously at Miroku*  
  
Meilin: I demand that you let me out of this cage!!!  
  
Asuka: Let me out of this cage too!!! Someone keeps touching me!!!!! *A.K.A Miroku*  
  
Misato: I apreciate the house and all but, I think considering me as a so- called 'secondary character' is not true! I happen to be more important than Shinji or Rei!!  
  
Tomoyo: Same here!  
  
Urd: DAMNIT LET ME OUT OF THIS CAGE!!!!  
  
Skuld: I don't wanna be against my big sis!!!  
  
A.K.C: SILENCE!!! THIS IS MY DAMN FIC AND I MAKE THE RULES!!!!  
  
(AoiKagomeChan takes a wand and the characters dissappear from their cages and into their homes.)  
  
A.K.C: And now...LET THE STORY BEGIN!!!!  
  
*AoiKagomeChan dissappears.*  
  
(A/N: How was that for an intro chapter? Now, I don't mean to torture these characters! Heck, I love them more than I love my nee-chan (sister)! Though I don't really love my nee-chan...hehe. I'm working on the 2nd chapter right now so, expect the 2nd chapter in a couple of days!!! Arigato and Sayonara!!!) 


	2. The 'Annoying Alarm Clock' That was Skul...

The World of Secondary Characters: Chapter 2  
  
(A/N: Blah blah blah don't own characters...though, I wish I did blah blah blah enjoy!)  
  
(It's morning at 'Residence 2'. Skuld comes back from grocery shopping *geez, she goes that early?* and not caring that everyone's STILL asleep...)  
  
Skuld: I'M BACK!!!  
  
(Her scream substituted for the alarm clocks which were not currently working on a fact that the energy's been wasted because their next door neighbors had a party the night before. The scream echoed throughout the entire mansion. It was so loud that it pierced through the doors like a lance would pierce through armor. Sango woke up from her sleep groggy eyed and slightly lifted her head from her pillow.)  
  
Sango: *yawn* What the hell was that?  
  
(Skuld was annoyed that no one heard her so she screamed again.)  
  
Skuld: WAKE UP EVERYONE!!!!  
  
("WAKE UP EVERYONE WAKE UP EVERYONE..." Skuld's voice echoed through the mansion like an insane voice that wouldn't go away.)  
  
Sango: Shut up argh!  
  
(Sango takes her pillow and puts it over her head. She was VERY annoyed of the 'new alarm clock' that was Skuld. Skuld was now pissed off and took a whistle blowing into it.)  
  
*SQUEEEAAAAKK!!!!*  
  
(Everyone was sure to hear that and yes, they finally got out of bed.)  
  
Misato: Why so early, Skuld?  
  
Meilin: I barely got any sleep because of our cursed neighbors!!!  
  
Asuka: Stupid Shinji! He probably wanted to annoy me!!!  
  
Sango: Uh don't you find it weird that Miroku's stuck in this house with all of us? I mean do you know what he'll do to us when we are not being cautious of ourselves?  
  
Miroku: Well it's not my fault that AoiKagomeChan considers me a secondary character!  
  
(AoiKagomeChan (me) appears in a flashing ray of light looking really pissed off.)  
  
A.K.C: DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THE AUTHOR'S NAME YOU DELINQUENT MONK!  
  
Miroku: Y-yes AoiKagomeChan! D-don't kill me!!!  
  
A.K.C: Good delinquent monk!  
  
(AoiKagomeChan dissappears.)  
  
Urd: What the hell was that?  
  
Tomoyo: That's not important....  
  
Asuka: Yeah! What really is important is that we must seek revenge on the main characters!!!  
  
Misato: But after breakfast!  
  
Everyone else: YEAH! 


	3. A Not so normal Morning at Residence 1

The World of Secondary Characters: Chapter 3  
  
(A/N: Hey what's up? I finally shook off my writer's block for this fic!!! *sighs* Oh yeah, don't own any of the anime featured in this fic okay? Enjoy! ^_~)  
  
(Morning at 'Residence 1'. Everyone is seen asleep on the sofas, stuffed big chairs, and even the carpeted floor after a long night of partying and cleaning afterwards. Belldandy, the first to wake up, started making breakfast. She began singing a heavenly melody that echoed through the hallways from the kitchen to the family and living rooms. The melody woke up Keiichi and everyone else.)  
  
Keiichi: *yawns* Morning already?  
  
Sakura: We all didn't really sleep till about three...  
  
Inuyasha: I wonder what's for breakfast...maybe ramen...hmmm...  
  
Kagome: Geez will you quit thinking about ramen all of the time?! It's making me think that you care more about ramen more than me or anything else ;-_-;...  
  
Li: Hey, you guys? Did anyone tell Shinji that the drink he thought was pink lemonade was spiked last night? Cause, he looks pretty drunk...  
  
*Flashback to the night before during the party*  
  
(One of the party guests came across the drinks and sees the bowl of pink lemonade. Making sure no one looked, he spiked the lemonade and left as if he was totally innocent. Inuyasha comes to the drinks and smells something strange about the lemonade. He finds out that it's been spiked and warns Kagome and the rest. Unfortunately, Shinji was nowhere to be found.)  
  
Sakura: Okay, whoever sees him first will tell him kay?  
  
(A/N: Okay, This proves to show y'all that spiked drinks are NOT GOOD.)  
  
Everyone else: Okay!  
  
(No one was able to find him so...)  
  
Shinji: I'm thirsty, I'll go get some lemonade...  
  
(He comes to the table and takes some lemonade. After a couple of sips, he became pretty odd.)  
  
Shinji: Whoa...everything's becoming all spinny....@_@  
  
*End of Flashback* *Awkward silence*  
  
Everyone else: Uhhh...uh-oh...  
Rei: Oh shit...that's not good.  
Kagome: Don't think we don't KNOW that!  
Sakura: Let's just leave him here and deal with him after breakfast...  
  
Keiichi: C'mon before Belldandy gets worried...she'll think we're dead or something like that.  
  
(Everyone walks into the big dinner room. They see that Belldandy has prepared lots to eat.)  
  
Inuyasha: *all starry eyed* Wow Belldandy! You made a big bowl of ramen just for me?!!!  
  
Belldandy: *trying to not sound mean* Actually, that was for everyone...^_^; sorry, I'll make another bowl then...  
  
Kagome: Oh no Belldandy, it's perfectly okay!  
  
Sakura: Yeah, ramen isn't the only thing that looks scrumptious on this table! *eyes fixed on the blueberry pancakes*  
  
(Eveyone nods their heads in agreement. Each eye fixed on a certain meal.)  
  
Belldandy: Okay, well enjoy!  
  
Keiichi: You know, Belldandy, you're not the maid in this place.  
  
Li: Yeah, we appreciate your help and all, but this is your place too ya know!  
  
(Again, everyone nods in agreement. Belldandy smiles and continues to eat. Shinji stumbles in the dining room groggy-eyed and still drunk.)  
  
Kagome: I'll...go get some water...yeah.  
  
Shinji: *all tipsy and odd* M-morniiing...*cough cough*...  
  
Inuyasha: Hahahahaha look at 'em all drunked up because SOMEONE *looks at everyone else* didn't tell him!  
  
Kagome: Back with some water...  
  
(Kagome gives the water to Shinji as Inuyasha started to talk.)  
  
Inuyasha: Hey Kagome, ya know, Sango and Miroku have been acting...well...odd lately...  
  
Kagome: You know they like each other-  
  
Inuyasha: No, not that! They've been giving me evil 'I'm gonna kill you' looks when I walk by them.  
  
Sakura: Yeah, Tomoyo and Meilin have been giving me the silent treatment all week...  
  
Li: Yeah...  
  
(Everyone became silent. Something strange was gonna happen.)  
  
(A/N: Hehehehe....I got Shinji drunk b/c I have a couple of people who hate him including me.....^^; so ya think this residence is different? Cuz it is.) 


End file.
